Organic electronic devices, such as organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs), are vulnerable to degradation when exposed to water vapor or oxygen. A protective barrier coating over the OLED to reduce its exposure to water vapor or oxygen could help to improve the lifetime and performance of the device. Films of silicon oxide, silicon nitride, or aluminum oxide, which have been successfully used in food packaging, have been considered for use as barrier coatings for OLEDs. However, these inorganic films tend to contain microscopic defects which allow some diffusion of water vapor and oxygen through the film. In some cases, the defects open as cracks in the brittle film. While this level of water and oxygen diffusion may be acceptable for food products, it is not acceptable for OLEDs. To address these problems, multilayer barrier coatings that use alternating inorganic and polymer layers have been tested on OLEDs and found to have improved resistance to water vapor and oxygen penetration. But these multilayer coatings have the disadvantages of complexity and cost. Thus, there is a need for other methods of forming barrier coatings suitable for use in protecting OLEDs.